


Я - королева

by Bizzarria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: По вечерам кхалиси любила ванны. По ночам Джорах любил кхалиси.





	

По вечерам кхалиси любила ванны. По ночам Джорах любил кхалиси.

Только если Дени и впрямь каждый вечер по целому часу нежилась в горячей воде, расслабляясь после трудного дня, то Мормонту приходилось довольствоваться лишь снами, пусть и ничуть не менее горячими и влажными. Одним богам известно, сколько раз он шептал имя королевы, прижавшись губами к широкому лезвию своего меча. Впрочем, даже утром, когда рыцарь приходил в себя, он не видел разницы, ведь она вела себя с ним ничуть не лучше, чем отравленный клинок — с заклятым врагом своего обладателя. Её взгляд был полон льда, острые слова разили в самое сердце, а тон голоса сочился ядом. Кхалиси вроде бы простила его, вроде бы поверила и вроде бы вернула на службу, но… Но Джорах чувствовал, что это самое «вроде бы» ещё долго будет стоять между ними, и был готов сломать сколько угодно мечей о каменную стену, за которой от него пряталась кхалиси. Его кхалиси. Только его. Он слишком хорошо помнил взгляд, которым она одарила своего рыцаря, прежде чем вложить руку в его раскрытую ладонь и позволить спасти себя.

И ломал, пока однажды ночью стена сама не рухнула ему под ноги. Мормонт ворвался в покои королевы, сметая на своем пути всех, от хмурых охранников до испуганных служанок. Мужчина так спешил первым сообщить ей новости из Вестероса, что забыл и о позднем часе, и о ежевечерней привычке кхалиси. А потому он остановился как вкопанный посреди комнаты, когда, оглянувшись по сторонам, увидел выходящую из ванной Дейенерис. Обнаженную Дейенерис. На ней не было ничего, кроме серебряной заколки, что держала длинные волосы цвета полной луны. Молодое, полное сил тело блестело от воды в тусклом свете ламп. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем Джорах наконец вспомнил о приличиях и потупил взгляд.  
 — Прошу прощения, моя королева…

Он видел немало женщин без одежды, в самых разных позах — от стыдливо сложенных на груди рук до развратно раскинутых в разные стороны ног. Но почему-то смущение охватило его только сейчас, при виде спокойно стоящей перед ним Дени. Рыцарь опустил голову еще ниже, надеясь, что она не заметит залившей его лицо краски то ли стыда, то ли смущения. В ту минуту они словно поменялись ролями: теперь Дейенерис была взрослой, умудренной опытом женщиной, а он — всего лишь невинным мальчишкой.  
 — Слушаю, сир Джорах.  
Она не только не оделась, но и подошла к нему почти вплотную. Так близко, что у рыцаря закружилась голова от ее запаха. И дело было не в маслах и солях, которые, как слышал Мормонт, женщины добавляют в воду, когда принимают ванну, но в самой девушке. Она пахла нежно и сладко, как цветок ванили.  
 — Я пришел, чтобы сказать вам…

Мысли путались. Они появлялись, мелькали где-то на задворках сознания и исчезали так быстро, что Джорах был не в силах поймать и удержать ни одну. Хотя даже если бы ему это удалось, облечь их в слова у мужчины все равно бы не получилось: Дейенерис осторожно коснулась его руки, и Мормонт вздрогнул, как от удара током. Очень сильного удара. Девушка хотела отстраниться, но мужчина несильно сжал ее пальцы, не позволяя прервать контакт. Кхалиси вопросительно приподняла бровь.

 — Я… Я забыл.  
Мормонт нерешительно поднял голову и впервые за долгое время взглянул королеве в глаза. Он ожидал увидеть улыбку. Он ожидал услышать смех. Он ожидал почувствовать, что прощен. Не вышло. Подобную дерзость Дейенерис могла спустить только Даарио, которому не доверяла и которого любила. Джорах же не только не смог добиться ее любви, но и потерял всякое доверие.

Разжав пальцы и выпустив ладонь кхалиси, мужчина хотел еще раз извиниться и как можно скорее уйти, совсем как противник, которому швырнули выброшенный им белый флаг прямо в лицо. Однако Дейенерис не дала рыцарю капитулировать: теперь ее пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его запястья. На самом деле королева не сердилась. Она ждала.

 — Я напомню.  
Ближе, еще ближе. Дени приподнялась на носки и потянулась к вконец растерявшемуся Джораху. Самое большее, на что тот рассчитывал, — это ощутить на своей небритой щеке ее легкий поцелуй, совсем как раньше, целую вечность назад. Знак примирения, не больше. Но он ошибся. На этот раз мишенью были губы.

Все происходило так быстро, что рыцарь не успевал следить за развитием событий. Его грубые пальцы, исследующие почти родное, но пока еще незнакомое тело кхалиси. Ее узкие бедра, прижатые к паху мужчины. Поцелуи, поцелуи, поцелуи. Невинные и страстные, беглые и глубокие, нежные, горячие, терпкие, томительные, опьяняющие. Его губы, скользящие по чуть выступающим ключицам и оставляющие горящие следы. Ее чуть дрожащие от волнения руки, стаскивающие с него одежду.

Шаг за шагом Дени оттеснила рыцаря к кровати и, несильно толкнув в плечи, повалила на покрывало.  
 — Я — королева, — едва слышно прошептала она.  
Мягкий, но властный тон голоса возбуждал, заставляя забыть обо всем на свете, но Джорах все же понял намек. Любой другой женщине он бы никогда такого не позволил, однако Дейенерис — его Дейенерис — могла делать с ним все, что угодно.

Опершись руками на мощную грудь мужчины, она насаживалась на него и двигала бедрами так яростно, что с губ рыцаря поминутно срывались судорожные вздохи. Девушка бессовестно мучила Джораха, то приподнимаясь над ним, то снова впуская его в себя. Но это была сладостная мука. Ее молодая, упругая грудь тяжело вздымалась, рот был чуть приоткрыт, пряди волос выбились из аккуратного пучка и растрепались. Запрокинув голову и томно прикрыв глаза, Дени то замедляла темп и принималась плавно покачиваться, то ускоряла его, окончательно сводя Мормонта с ума.

Ладони мужчины медленно, в такт ритмичным движениям, скользили по ее бедрам и животу, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением к теплой и гладкой коже. Они кружили на затвердевшей груди и играли с сосками, то стискивая их, словно тиски, то нежно щекоча кончиками серебристых локонов. Дени чувствовала, как от действий мужчины внутри нее разливается тепло и раскрывалась все сильнее, выгибаясь навстречу приятным ощущениям.

Пока руки жили своей жизнью, Джорах откинулся на высокие подушки и смотрел вниз, туда, где их тела сплелись теснее всего, наблюдая, как его член вновь и вновь погружается в кхалиси. Было в этом зрелище и что-то сладкое, и что-то горькое, и что-то постыдное, и что-то завораживающее. По телу волной пробежала судорога, из груди вырвался стон. Дейенерис снова наращивала темп, двигаясь так быстро, как только могла. Но Мормонту и этого было мало.  
 — Быстрее, моя королева! — хрипло умолял он.  
Дени хотела рассмеяться в ответ, но не смогла. Наслаждение захлестнуло ее с головой, и она оглушительно вскрикнула, потеряв контроль над происходящим. В тот же миг рыцарь приподнялся и, заключив девушку в объятия, издал дикий рык удовлетворения.

Они так и сидели на смятых и влажных простынях, прижавшись друг к другу. Дени спрятала раскрасневшееся лицо на груди Джораха, зарывшись лицом в рыжие завитки волос. Рыцарь продолжал покрывать поцелуями свою королеву, молясь старым и новым богам, чтобы те наконец сжалились над несчастным влюбленным медведем и отсрочили наступление утра. Он не хотел просыпаться. Нет, только не сегодня.

 — Так что ты хотел мне сказать?  
К черту Вестерос.  
 — Я люблю тебя. Спасибо, что напомнила.


End file.
